deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zomboss VS Metal Sonic
Dr. Zomboss vs Metal Sonic part 1.png Dr. Zomboss vd Metal Sonic part 2.png Dr Zomboss vs Metal Sonic part 3.png Dr. Zomboss VS Metal Sonic is a fan fiction Death Battle created by Chompy-King 'and '''Maxerz513. '''It was aired on '''Screwattack's YouTube Channel '''on November 18th, 2015. Description ROBOTS VS ROBOTS! In this epic battle, it shall be decided who would win - the crazy undead genius, Dr Zomboss, or the murderous robot hedgehog, Metal Sonic. Interlude Wizard: Robots. They are in almost every video game, and they are always awesome. What would a video game be if it didn't have at least one evil robot in it? Boomstick: I can tell ya! It would be the E.T Video Game! Wizard: Well, I don't think that game has much of anything, to be honest. Today we bring you 2 incredibly awesome robots - Dr. Zomboss from Plants Vs. Zombies... Boomstick: And Metal Sonic, the super evil robot Sonic that is destined to kill his real life counterpart. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dr. Zomboss Wizard: An absolute genius zombie, who rules over all zombies, with a talent for building mechs, Dr. Zomboss is the main antagonist of the game Plants Vs Zombies, and his MASSIVE zombie battle suit is amazingly powerful. Boomstick: While he may not be strong physically himself, that doesn't matter, as he has unlimited zombies and a powerful mech suit supporting him. Wizard: Dr. Zomboss' mech is not only super strong, but it is incredibly heavy, and if Metal Sonic doesn't watch himself, he will surely be crushed and destroyed in seconds. Wizard: Please note the mech to be used in this fight and the most popular mech of Zomboss' is the original Zom-Bot, which can breath fire and ice, and crush plants under it's massive weight. Dr. Zomboss: ''BRAINS! Background: * Age: Undead, so could be an age. * Height: About 40 feet * Weight: TONS. * Occupation: Mad scientist and evil inventor. * Zom-Bot is almost unstoppable. * Can throw campers and trucks. * Has a good climbing ability. * Can breath fire and ice. Boomstick: Gee! I think Dr. Zomboss has got this covered! Wizard: I wouldn't be saying that yet, Boomstick, because you should remember just how powerful Metal Sonic can be. Metal Sonic Wizard: Dr. Eggman's greatest creation, Metal Sonic is an aggressive and ruthless killer who has one goal in life - to kill Sonic and all of his friends. Boomstick: With the power to imitate his enemies' moves, Metal Sonic can adjust to everyone on the battlefield, making him a very impossible opponent. Wizard: Though he has been destroyed by Sonic, Metal Sonic should not be underestimated. His murderous abilities and intentions will make him a problem for Dr. Zomboss. Metal Sonic: Sonic...I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you. Background: * Age: A machine, so he does not age. * Height: 3 feet and 3 inches * Weight: 125.2 kg * Occupation: Bounty Hunter * Extreme accuracy. * Can achieve velocities matching and surpassing Sonic's. * Very intelligent * Can transform into Metal Overlord and be unstoppable. Wizard: Being a powerful machine indeed, this will play out to be a very interesting battle, especially with Metal Overlord as one of Metal Sonic's forms. Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: What are we waiting for?! It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle! Dr. Zomboss climbs on top of the roof of the house, and finds, to his surprise, a bunch of dead and withered plants, with Metal Sonic standing before them. Metal Sonic: Targets destroyed. Dr. Zomboss looks down in fascination at the creature, until the robot notices the hulking robot, and looks up at it threateningly. Metal Sonic: New target acquired. New target must be obliterated. '' Dr. Zomboss laughs. Dr. Zomboss: Ha! You think you can destroy me? Ha! Well good luck with that one, little guy! Metal Sonic: After analyzing you and your robotic machinery, I can infer it will be easy destroying you.'' Dr. Zomboss: That's it! You've crossed the line! '''Fight! Metal Sonic flies and slams into Zomboss multiply times. This causes Zomboss to stumble clumsily. Dr. Zomboss: Curses! Metal Sonic is caught off guard, and Dr. Zomboss throws multiple brawl punches at him. Metal Sonic is momentarily stunned, and comes to just to avoid a smashing attack from Zomboss. Metal Sonic flies behind Zomboss, and throws metal buzz saw disks at Zomboss. Zomboss manages to dodge each one, except the last one, that slices his arm off. Zomboss slowly sticks it back in his socket, but when he turns his attention back to Metal Sonic, he can see that the robot is charging up an eye beam blast. That will surely kill Zomboss if it works. Thinking quickly, Zomboss throws 2 Imp Zombies at Metal Sonic. The 2 latch onto Metal Sonic, and start crawling all over him, and biting and scratching him. This totally stops the process of charging the beam. Metal Sonic struggles to rip them off of himself, but the small zombies are too quick and speedy for Metal Sonic to catch. Zomboss is satisfied by this, and starts throwing more zombies, that all latch onto him, and start attacking him. Soon, Metal Sonic cannot be seen, just a massive ball of zombies with him in the middle. But then, with a blinding flash of white light, Metal Sonic unleashes an explosion that kills all the zombies and disintegrates them. Metal Sonic takes a while to recover, and soon is unfortunate enough to have been kicked by Zomboss multiple times. But Metal Sonic is yet to unleash his final form. He then starts to shift and change, until he is METAL OVERLORD, Metal Sonic's Ultimate Form! 'Zomboss is surprised by this formation, but furthermore, Zomboss attempts to attack the metal menace, only to have his mech's left arm torn off. Zomboss resorts to another strategy, he then throws a camper at his enemy. This proves effective, because Metal Overlord takes a hard hit. Metal Overlord then shape shifts back to Metal Sonic with a big puff of smoke, since Metal Sonic can not be in this form for long, but he does not change back before firing a powerful heat beam at Zomboss. The heat beam blasts right through the Zom-Bot's stomach, and creates a gaping hole, exposing wire and circuits. Metal Sonic does not waist much time. He starts using is sharp claws to tear out wires, which causes the machine to spark and spas. Dr. Zomboss: HEY! Stop that! Metal Sonic continues, however. This time, he changes his hand to a machine gun, and starts firing bullets into the hole, causing the Zom-Bot to shake and lurch, and the gaping hole to start smoking. But Zomboss stops the metal tyrant by throwing yet another Imp Zombie. The Imp Zombie crawls all over Metal Sonic, and even tears his machine gun hand off. Metal Sonic winces in pain, and falls to the ground, but he then throws the Imp off of him. Metal Sonic then looks up, only to see Zomboss bring his mech's heavy foot down on Metal Sonic. There is a crumpling sound, and smoke starts to rise from under the heavy mech's foot. Zomboss laughs. Zomboss: That was easy! But it's not over. Soon, Zomboss' mech's foot starts to shake, and then Metal Sonic burst through the robot's foot. This causes the Zom-Bot to stumble uncontrollably, and lose his balance. Dr. Zomboss catches a glimpse of Metal Sonic. The robotic hedgehog is REALLY ANGRY. He swoops down and picks up the arm that fell of the Zom-bot, and uses it as a weapon to whack the mech multiple times. The robot has lost complete control. But it's not exactly done yet. Zomboss then deploys an ice energy beam. This freezes Metal Sonic in place. Then Dr. Zomboss fires a fire beam. This does even more damage, and badly burns Metal Sonic. Now Metal Sonic is ready to finish this idiot once and for all. He grabs the head of the Zom-Bot, and with all his might, pulls it hard enough to completely tear it off. Zom-Bot's decapitated body falls off the roof and into the swimming pool in the backyard, where is finally breaks down and sets on fire. The head of the Zom-Bot, that still has Dr. Zomboss in it, however, is thrown onto the front lawn. Dr. Zomboss jumps out of the machine's body-less head, just before it is disintegrated by Metal Sonic's eye beams. The Zom-Bot is no more. Dr. Zomboss thinks it's over for him, but there is still on trick up his sleeve. He notices Metal Sonic's torn off machine gun hand is only a couple feet away. He lunges for it, grabs it, and then fires it up. He starts rapidly firing bullets at his enemy. The bullets dent and penetrate Metal Sonic's armor, but don't do any serious damage. Soon the gun is out of ammo. Metal Sonic then uses his eye beams to disintegrate the gun. Dr. Zomboss falls backwards in surprise and panic. Dr. Zomboss: What kind of robot do you think you are?! Metal Sonic: I am Metal Sonic....and you cannot escape ME! '' Metal Sonic blasts a beam at him, which turns Dr. Zomboss into nothing for than a pile of dust. Metal Sonic:'' Target destroyed. '' '''K.O! Boomstick: Gee! That was long, but really brutal! Wizard: Though Zomboss did have a size and power advantage, Metal Sonic won because he had many weapons in his artillery, and was more unpredictable, making him a dangerous enemy. Boomstick: Well, I hope that guy in the house has insurance, because he has got a huge mess to clean up right here! Wizard: The winner is Metal Sonic. Next TimeCategory:What-If? Death Battles Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Wizard: Bowser is a brutal and powerful creature, but can he possibly win when he fights a beast as evil and crazy as this?! Its.... Bowser VS Ridley! Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Chompy-King Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel